


Blood Brothers

by comtessedebussy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/pseuds/comtessedebussy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't trust Benny and Dean's torn between two brothers. When push comes to shove, he takes it upon himself to make one trust the other. </p>
<p>Written after 8x09 and it probably makes sense to set it around there. </p>
<p>For the <a>SPN kink meme</a> request: Dean shares his brother with Benny. Only bottom!Sam please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Sam in this fic can be interpreted as not consenting at least some of the time; if this bothers you, please don't read.

When Sam comes back, Benny’s drinking Dean.

The vampire’s got him pressed against a wall, the strength of his own bulkier body keeping Dean immobile as his fangs sink into Dean’s neck. Dean’s head is thrown back, strange sounds escaping his throat, his body too weak to resist.

“ _Jesus,_ ” Sam breathes before going for a knife.

Benny pulls away slowly, fangs retreating. Dean raises his head, slowly grasping the situation through hazy, lidded eyes. He catches sight of Sam swinging just as the knife comes at Benny’s neck and reaches out to catch it, but not before Benny’s sidestepped it with ease.

“Sam, _no,_ ” Dean barks. He places himself between Dean and Benny, though the vampire hardly looks like he needs protecting.

“No? He was _drinking_ you, Dean.” Sam was _furious._ Dean could always tell when his baby brother was furious, and now that Sam was a good half-a foot taller, it made him that much more intimidating.

“Yeah. We were….” Dean looked squeamish.

 “You were– “ Sam’s original train of thought crashes. “You _wanted_ him to?” He looks more incredulous than he had when he’d seen Dean come back from Hell. “What the Hell is _wrong_ with you? You _want_ to be drained dry? One day he won’t be able to stop himself, you _know_ that, you _know_ how hard it is to hold back! “He shoots a glare at Benny.

“He won’t drink me dry, Sammy.”

“Yeah? How do you _know_ that? You don’t _know_ that!” Sam’s worked himself up to the point where he looks like he’s going to start punching things soon – and those things include Dean.

“I’ll let you two work out your brotherly…disagreements, then,” Benny drawls, heading towards the door.

“no,” the brothers echo in unison before glaring at each other.

“We’re not done tonight,” Dean says.

“You two are _so_ done and we’re dealing with that right _now_ ,” Sam retorts. He’s still gripping the knife tightly, oscillating between a readiness to swing and a necessity to get it through his brother’s thick head that he was in danger.

Benny licks his lips, swiping off the last drop of Dean’s blood with his tongue. Sam breathes in angrily.

“Goddamit, Dean, we’ve been through this before!”

“yeah, we have, Sam. And I _trust_ him. He’s saved my life more than once, he’s saved Cas’ life, and he’s the reason I’m out.” He walks up to Sam, stands face to face (which fails to be intimidating given Sam’s height). “He has _never_ let me down, Sam. He is like a brother to me. In fact, more of a brother you’ve been, seeing how he was saving my life while you were probably screwing that chick. Oh, and did I mention that he’s also a good fuck in a way I haven’t had lately?”

 “you two …. _Jesus,_ ” Sam breathes again. “That doesn’t mean you had to continue it out of Purgatory?”

“Oh? Well, it’s not like _you_ were around.”

“Is _that_ what this is about? _Sex_?”

“It’s about everything!” Dean shouts. “I trust, Benny, Sam! And if you’re my brother, you trust me, and you trust my judgment, or you walk out that door.”

Sam considers for a moment. Takes deep breaths. Eyes the door. Examines Dean’s expression. Nods.

“Fine. I trust _you,_ Dean.” He says finally. But Dean won’t take that for an answer.

“Do you? You’ve done a fine job lately, being a brother on all counts. I don’t believe you.”

“What, now I need to _prove_ that I trust you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, you do.”

Sam looks down at his brother for a moment, considering.

“And what exactly do I need to do to prove to you that I’m still your goddamn brother?”

 “Take your clothes off and get on the bed,” Dean orders. Sam starts in surprise and even Benny lets out an incredulous breath.

“What? Dean – “

Dean shoves him up against the wall. “You said you trust me. Now _prove it,_ the way I want.”

Sam pushes Dean away and Dean backs off, a look of disappointment spreading on his face until he sees Sam approach the bed and strip off his layers.

Dean shrugs off his own top layer of plaid as Benny comes to stand next to him, both watching Sam undress. Benny whistles quietly when Sam takes off his last shirt, revealing toned muscle. Sam glares but proceeds to lie down on the bed anyway, eyeing the two men standing above him with a combination of anger and nervousness.

Dean crawls on top of Sam as Benny stands watching. He kisses the crook of Sam’s neck – in the same place where Dean’s still bleeding from a bite – and whispers “missed me, little brother?” With the familiar form of Dean above him, his big brother, his protector, Sam starts relaxing, the tension draining away almost effortlessly. And Dean knows just what to do to make him crazy, trailing his lips gently down Sam’s chest, playing with his nipples _just right_ to rile him up before Sam’s whimpering and begging for more, and that’s when Dean gives him what he _really_ wants, hands holding him down until they leave bruises, bites leaving angry marks on his skin, teeth on his nipples just on the edge of painful. Dean laughs. “Yeah, I knew it. That chick didn’t know what she was doing. Well, your big brother’s here now to fuck you up the way you want to,” Dean whispers and Sam squirms in anticipation. He’s a wreck, blushing, cock swollen, still begging for more. “Yes, Dean, please, I missed you…” Dean sits up and Sam makes a noise of protest.

Dean smiles. “Yeah. You did miss me,” he says in satisfaction.

He beckons to Benny, who strides slowly over, handing Dean a plain black blindfold that he got from – but Sam doesn’t have time to wonder whether the black band of cloth is one that Benny’s been using on his brother (a thought he doesn’t want to have) because Dean’s staring at him, eyes piercing. It’s a question and a demand at the same time. _You can say no, but you know what that means,_ Dean’s eyes say.

Sam takes a deep breath. He trusts Dean, but it still takes him a few seconds before he can nod slowly, raising himself on this elbows and allowing Dean to lean over and tie the blindfold around his eyes. Dean’s blindfolded him before, but they’d always been alone. Dean pushes Sam gently back down on the bed and he goes, but his body’s all tension, ready to fight back.

But Dean’s fingers are on Sam again, driving him crazy again, hitting all his favorite spots, going from gentle teasing to rough in a millisecond. He feels the bed shift and knows Benny’s joined them, but at this point he doesn’t care quite so much; the two hands running up and down his torso are doing everything _just right(_ except for avoiding his cock, and he bucks his hips, begging with silent motions for attention) and Sam sinks again comfortably into trust and relaxation.

Except that his cock is still iron hard, an uncompromising demand that he can’t ignore. “Please…” he whispers.

..

Benny’s running his hands over Sam’s skin, following Dean’s lead, touching all those soft spots exactly as Dean had, following the elder Winchester’s lead and smiling contentedly at the way his hands elicit even more moans of pleasure. He eyes Dean, who nods with approval.

Then Sam whispers a plea and Benny looks over at Dean. “He’s your brother,” Benny’s look says.

Dean looks at Benny and nods knowingly towards Sam. “We’re sharing,” Dean’s eyes say.

Benny watches Dean carefully as he lowers his head and swallows Sam down; somewhere, he hears Sam let out a moan of relief. Dean’s hands are still running over Sam’s body, his mouth on one of Sam’s nipples and Sam doesn’t seem to care that there’s two of them with their mouth and their lips on him. He’s gasping and bucking as Benny swallows him all the way down, then bobs his head up and down with excruciating slowness. Then his tongue is doing ridiculous things and Sam’s moaning even loudly and Dean just has to raise his head and whisper “satisfied?”

…

It takes Sam a few seconds to compute that Dean’s whispering to him while there’s a mouth around his cock; ergo, it’s not Dean sucking him off. He lets out a shout and jerks up off the bed – forcing his cock even deeper into Benny’s mouth, and Benny just takes it and swallows around him and it feels so damn good that Sam’s torn in two directions at once. Benny pulls off with a laugh.

“I think this one’s had enough,” he drawls.

“No,” Sam moans. “Dean, please…”

“Want me to fuck you, Sam? Want me to fuck your brains out? Fuck you senseless?”

“Yeah, Dean, please, anything, just…”

“Anything?” There’s an edge to Dean’s voice, an excitement in anticipation of Sam’s affirmative answer.

“Yeah, Dean, anything, please…”

He feels himself lifted and manhandled, hands on his torso and his ass and he can’t tell whose are whose, just that there’s more than two and he just lets them until he realizes that he’s on top of a body; runs his hands up the torso and realizes it’s Dean’s; but there’s other hands on him too, and he can feel Benny behind him, his bulkier, hairier frame pressed against Sam’s, and there’s fingers inside him, Dean’s or Benny’s or both, he can’t tell. Sam gasps in surprise as they open him up. It’s been a while – such a long while – since he’d been fucked instead of doing the fucking, and it’s a strange familiarity, having something inside him like that, gentle but just on the edge of painful. Benny’s mouth is on his neck and he shifts instinctively, thinking of those vampire teeth sinking into flesh, but paw-like hands keep him in place as Dean lets out a warning “ _Sam.”_ He stills, surrenders as Benny’s hand digs into his flesh, keeping him in place with what will later be bruises.

…

Sam’s almost pliant beneath him. He’d resisted, but with Dean’s encouragement his young body submits, and Benny can’t get enough of that smooth skin, the youthful glow that comes off of it. His lips and his hands are on it, insatiable, as his fingers are inside Sam along with Dean, and now Sam’s turning into a wreck again as the two of them hold him and open him up. Benny nips lightly at Sam’s skin and Sam jumps – or tries to, but Benny’s bruising grip on his hip doesn’t let him. Benny lifts his lips from Sam’s neck, looking up at Dean. Dean nods.

…

The fingers are gone, and he feels achingly empty until he feels the smooth slide of a cock inside him, filling him up again. He breathes in satisfaction, his hands finding their way to Dean’s skin, Dean’s thighs, Dean’s…cock.

“Dean!” He utters his brother’s name in alarm.

“You did say anything, Sammy,” Dean drawls suggestively. “You want me in you, this is how it’s going to be.” Before Sam has time to process, agree, Benny’s already fucking him none too gently, his hands still digging into skin, both of them now, as Benny breathes on the back of his neck. He wants out and yet he doesn’t and suddenly there’s more fingers inside him, alongside Benny’s cock and Sam whimpers. He’s never been stretched this wide before and he throws his head back, leans back, needing support, his entire weight falling on Benny before he realizes it. He feels Benny’s breath, still alarmingly near his neck, his lips still too near Sam’s skin but at least he’s stilled now, letting Dean works his brother open even wider. He whimpers slightly as Dean adds another finger and hears Benny’s chuckle.

“This one’s never done this before, then?” He asks.

“nah. But then, there’s a first time for everything.” Sam can almost _hear_ Dean’s smirk as he adds another finger, and Sam feels like a fucking virgin again, remembering the first time Dean had put his fingers in him. It’d hurt and he’d wondered why the fuck people did this for pleasure, but Dean had whispered reassurances in his ear then, told him it’d get better. It’d been just Dean, taking care of him, and he knew it’d be all right. And now, too, he concentrated on Dean, Dean’s fingers, Dean who would make it work.

“yeah, almost there,” Dean’s voice came almost in response. “Going to be in you real soon, Sammy, and then we’ll both fuck you senseless, how’s that?” Sam felt Benny’s cock throb inside him at Dean’s suggestion and a shiver of anticipation ran through his own body.

“Yeah, he likes it rough, he just doesn’t want to admit it,” Dean drawled, removing his fingers. Sam whimpered again – they’d hurt going in but now he needed them in him. “Yeah, see? Not enough for him to have one cock. He wants two.”

He feels Dean adjust before pushing his own cock in alongside Benny’s, and Sam lets out something between a choking noise and a moan. Even with all the preparation, they’re stretching him wider than ever and it _hurts_ but there’s a part of him that likes it. His own fingers dig into skin – Dean’s or Benny’s, he doesn’t even know, he just knows that there’s hands on him, holding him in place roughly and he’s thankful for them, because without them he doesn’t think he could hold his body in place as it’s pulled in opposite directions, pleasure and pain tugging equally at him.

Then they’re both fucking him, rough, sharp thrusts, faster and faster, and it feels so _good,_ the feeling of being used, manhandled, _taken_ just as satisfying as the physical feel of both Dean and Benny inside him. There’s a hand that finds its way from his hip to his chest – Benny’s, he can tell, pinching his nipple just a little too painfully, overwhelming him with sensation until he doesn’t know what part of his body to concentrate on.

 “You were right, brother. He likes it,” he hears Benny drawl from behind him as he thrusts in even further. Sam tries to protest, not sure if what he dislikes is Benny calling his brother “brother” or the smug satisfaction he hears in that southern drawl, but just then Benny hits a sweet spot with his thrust and that’s it, all protests gone, he just wants more, harder, faster.  “Please…” he’s begging again, and Benny, _Benny,_ obliges, fucking him even harder. But Dean’s doing his part too, claiming his own part of Sam’s body with his hands and his words and his cock.

Sam trails his hand to his own insistent erection and feels hands seize his own.

“No,” Benny growls into his ear, pinning his hands at his side. Sam’s hands are big and strong but Benny’s grip is tight and insistent and it’s not like he has a lot of leeway in this position.

 “Bet you could come with just us two inside you, huh, Sam? Bet you could,” Dean says, and Sam knows he’s probably right but it doesn’t stop him wanting Dean’s hands on him. When those hands find their way to his desperate erection they’re excruciatingly slow, teasing him while _their_ cocks pound into him at an unfathomable rate and it’s _not fair._

“I bet you trust me now, Sammy, don’t you?” Dean asks and the answer is a pounding, resounding _yes._ He hadn’t known it could feel this good to surrender so completely; if that’s what trust involved then hey, he’d trust his brother with anything.

“Yes…yes, oh god, _fuck,_ yes,” his words a response to both Dean’s words and his actions and Dean’s hands go faster now, jerking him off just right. He felt consumed, consumed by the cocks inside him, by the hands on him, by Dean’s ministrations to his own erection, it was all too much and still he wanted _more,_ he wanted _harder,_ wanted Benny’s paw-like hands to leave even more bruises, wanted them to pound into him harder, wanted Dean to jerk him off faster.

…

Sam’s a fucking wreck. Benny can tell, even if he can’t see the man’s face. His head is thrown back onto Benny’s shoulder, swallowing and gasping and begging. He doesn’t even jerk away when Benny’s lips find his neck again, when he puts a hint of teeth into his kisses. Benny bites – not drawing blood, a bite as any other – and Sam lets out a shiver that is undeniably pleasure rather than protest.

Benny doesn’t remember the last time he’s reduced someone to a fucking wreck like this – not even Dean had ever let himself go like that. It was exhilarating, being in such complete control. Dean had given him Sam and Sam had given himself, both Winchesters offering up exactly what he wanted. He could hear Sam’s blood pounding beneath the skin, he could feel the flush of it in his face, could smell the sweat on his skin and he smelled so human, so intoxicating. He pulled away from where he’d been leaving human bites on Sam’s skin, forced himself to concentrate on fucking Sam rather than sinking his teeth into him.

 It feels so good to have warm, pliant flesh beneath him to be sinking into; not that Dean hadn’t...provided….but somehow it’s even more exhilarating with Sam. Where Dean had been all sharp edges, Sam was soft and pliable; where Dean had fought back, Sam surrendered. Dean enjoyed being taken in an entirely different way; Dean would fight, would need to be fucking _conquered_ like some woman in a stupid romance novel but Sam, Sam, for all of his pretense, just fucking surrendered with half a fight. He didn’t know which was more satisfying, the absolutely dirty, shameless noises coming out of Sam’s mouth right now or the surprised intake of breath when Benny had first gotten his hands on Dean. Of course, Dean could’ve cut Benny’s head off easily, but it was a different kind of fight. Hand to hand, body to body, and in that Benny had the advantage. He’d seen the anticipation filling Dean’s every movement, the exhilaration in his eyes as Benny overpowered him and pinned him down. Dean had refused to surrender even after he lost; he had refused to _give_ and Benny had had to _take_ and he’d seen the flashes of gratitude in Dean’s eyes afterwards. But Sam….Sam just gave himself away. A year topside does that to you, Benny figured – you don’t need to be forced into what you want.

“Yeah…come for me,” Benny drawls into Sam’s ear as if Sam fucking _belonged_ to him. But no, he doesn’t, he belongs to himself, or maybe to Dean, but Dean’s given him to Benny and Sam doesn’t want to admit it but that accent is starting to grow on him. So when Benny tells him to come, he doesn’t like it but he does, and he comes, spilling himself onto Dean beneath him. “Good,” Benny murmurs into his ear as he keeps thrusting and it’s fucking _infuriating,_ being owned like this but the pleasure’s taken all protest out of him. All he can do is slump and submit as Benny takes his sweet time coming inside him with a grunt of satisfaction. Dean follows the two of them, thrusting up and filling Sam up, his come mingling with Benny’s inside him, both of them marking, possessing, owning.

He feels Benny pull out slowly and raise his body so that Dean can do the same; Benny holds him with a bear-like grip as he undoes the blindfold and then lets go, until Sam collapses on top of Dean. He catches a blurred glimpse of Dean’s own flushed, satisfied face before closing his eyes, ignoring the mess between them.

“Get off me,” Dean mutters irritably. “What are you doing, trying to make me stop breathing?” Benny chuckles. “That’s apparently my job,” he says. Dean snorts. Sam rolls over, lying beside Dean as Benny takes place on Dean’s other side. The blood’s dried in the crook of Dean’s neck and Benny eyes it sideways. Dean doesn’t notice.

“Well, that was certainly a good time, brother,” he drawls contentedly.

“Don’t get too used to it. Sammy’s _mine.”_

“Shut up,” Sam mutters half-heartedly beyond him. “I don’t belong to either of you.”

“I didn’t hear you saying that five minutes ago.” Dean knows that Sam’s too blissed-out to argue too much and he can’t help pressing the point.

There’s a silence for a few moments.

“Hey, Dean?” Sam asks finally.

“You know I trust you, right?”

Dean smirks. “Yeah, now I do.”

Benny smirks too.

 

 


End file.
